


this is for you

by hyejoos



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, also i added a sojung cameo for u, annyeongz raise an egg baby, basketball player yujin, felt bad abt writing annyeongz angst, happy holidays lettie, i miss u, so we going annyeongz fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejoos/pseuds/hyejoos
Summary: “Next is Jang Wonyoung and...” Wonyoung jumps in surprise, heart rate skyrocketing. Eunbi-ssem places her hand back into the box, shuffling around the pieces of paper inside. Wonyoung shuts her eyes and clasps her hands.Please don’t say Ahn Yujin, please don’t say Ahn Yujin, please please please-“Ahn Yujin!” Eunbi announces. Wonyoung very nearly dies on the spot.Fuck....Or, Yujin and Wonyoung have to raise an egg baby together. It’s kind of a disaster, but it turns out okay.





	this is for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantabiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabiles/gifts).



> Seniors: Sakura  
> Juniors: Hyewon, Yena  
> Sophomores: Chaeyeon, Chaewon, Minjoo, Nako, Hitomi, Yuri  
> Freshmen: Yujin, Wonyoung
> 
> Eunbi is their Health & PE teacher and she gives them the egg baby project bc shes a chaotic good
> 
> i wrote this while listening to touch by nct 127 so listen to it as u read along if u want
> 
> @cantabiles u highkey inspired me to write again so i cant thank u enough but uhhhh i hope this expresses how thankful i am, happy holidays :D

“You will never believe who I got paired up with for the egg baby project,” Chaewon announces as she sits down, tray clattering noisily on the cafeteria table. Wonyoung immediately looks up. Whatever Chaewon’s about to say will definitely be more entertaining than staring at her lunch and wondering why it looks so disgusting.

 

“Who is it?” Wonyoung asks. Even Hyewon looks vaguely interested. Chaewon leans forward. “It’s...” she pauses dramatically for effect, fingers drumming on the table. “Kim Minjoo!”

 

“No way,” Yuri gasps. “Like, super hot and popular Kim Minjoo?” Chaewon nods enthusiastically. Yuri groans. “I’m jealous, you got such a cool partner.” Beside her, Chaeyeon looks affronted. Yuri bursts out laughing. “Sorry, Chaeyeon, but we all know how uncool you actually are. You wear leopard pants to sleep. But I’m glad you’ll be carrying me on this project,” Yuri says, messing up her hair and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

 

“You guys are acting like you’re not hot and popular yourselves,” Yena says, but she’s pouting. Definitely jealous, even though she knows Chaeyeon only has eyes for Sakura. Wonyoung rubs her arm in sympathy. She would totally call Yena out for not asking Yuri out yet, but it's not like she has the right to, given that she's never asked out anyone.

 

“What about you, Wonyoung?” Chaeyeon asks. She blinks in surprise. “Freshmen are doing it too?” Chaeyeon nods and takes a bite of something unidentifiable on her tray. Wonyoung winces. It looks practically inedible. She doesn’t understand how anyone could ever eat that.

 

“Eunbi-ssem said freshmen and sophomores will be doing it this year,” Chaeyeon says once she’s somehow swallowed her food. “Have you gotten your partner yet?”

 

Wonyoung shakes her head. “I have health class next period. We’re probably getting our partners then.”

 

Yena ‘ooh’s and scoots closer. “Who’s in your class? Ahn Yujin is in your class, right?”

 

Wonyoung’s eyebrows furrow. “How do you know that?”

 

“Because she’s, like, my best freshman friend,” Yena says like it’s obvious. Wonyoung rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m surprised you have enough time to be worrying about freshmen, Yena,” Hyewon says coolly. “You should spend more time caring about your own pitiful love life.” Wonyoung snickers behind her hand. Yena looks extremely offended but wisely doesn’t fire back, because Hyewon would definitely destroy her.

 

“Anygays,” Yena says pointedly, “I care because you have a huge crush on her, so I have to know what classes you have together.”

 

“What crush?!” Wonyoung yelps. She thanks god that the cafeteria food is so disgusting, because she definitely would’ve done a spit take if she was eating any. “I don’t have a crush on Yujin! I keep telling you guys that I hate her!” Yena snorts. Yuri and Chaeyeon are gasping for breath, tears in their eyes. Wonyoung gives them a death glare - which is the opposite of intimidating - and turns back to Yena.

 

“I seriously don’t,” she insists, face flaming. Yena looks like she’s trying her best not to bust a lung and failing. “Sure you don’t,” she wheezes. Wonyoung gives her a death glare too. It doesn’t work. “You’re so adorable,” Yena coos, pinching her cheek. “Try to stop being in denial sometime.” Wonyoung huffs and crosses her arms. She isn’t in denial.

 

“Freshmen are so entertaining,” Chaewon says. “I agree”. (Yena.) “I agree.” (Yuri.) “I agree.” (Chaeyeon.)

 

“I hate all of you,” Wonyoung says loudly. “And Chaeyeon unnie, I really trusted you to be on my side, but if you’re not then I guess I can tell Sakura unnie that you- ”

 

“No, no, please!” Chaeyeon shrieks. Wonyoung smirks. “That’s what I thought. Hyewon unnie, thanks for being the only one here who’s not a snake.”

 

“You’re welcome.” A pause. “Although they aren’t wrong, you definitely have a crush on her.”

 

“Not you too!”

 

…

 

Wonyoung saw Yujin for the first time in eighth grade at the school play, Peter and the Starcatcher. Yena had forced her to come along - “in the name of fetus friends solidarity!” - and watch the play to support Yujin, who played Peter because fragile masculinity prevented all the guys from auditioning. Wonyoung really hadn't known much about Yujin at the time, except that she was friends with Yena (“It’s really embarrassing that you, a sophomore, are friends with eighth graders.” “It's not embarrassing, I'm friends with everyone!”), and that she was a popular member of the basketball team. In Wonyoung’s mind, she’d already been boiled down to a basic persona: the class clown and jock who looked like a total nerd. Needless to say, she wasn’t expecting much.

 

Yujin blew her away. Off stage, she was all gangly limbs and round glasses and shaggy hair, but on stage she became fatally charming, all windswept and larger than life. Wonyoung couldn’t help but become captivated, breath taken away by the girl dressed in dirty, ragged clothes leaping across the stage. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her. No one could.

 

“I really didn't expect her to be so good,” Wonyoung mumbled to Yena during the intermission. Yena gasped and squealed excitedly, making Wonyoung smack her shoulder. She could feel her cheeks reddening at Yena’s reaction but she continued. “I thought she was just some popular jock. But she kind of reminds me of, like,” she paused for a moment. “A prince, I guess. With the charisma and all.”

 

“A _prince?!”_ Yena shrieked. “Oh my god, you have a crush on her. I’ve never seen you talk like this about anyone.” Wonyoung hit her as hard as she could. “I don't have a crush on her, you idiot!”

 

She never lives it down. The nickname catches on because of Yena and her insufferable meddling. Wonyoung says she hates it when people call Yujin “prince”, but Yena gives her that knowing look and she shuts up.

 

…

 

Wonyoung’s not-crush was fine for the entirety of eighth grade. She'd see Yujin in the hall sometimes, her heartbeat would speed up, and that would be it. They never talked to each other, despite how closely their friend circles overlapped.

 

Then ninth grade came and everything went to shit.

 

It is indeed true that they are in the same Health & PE class. And while they might be in Health right now, they had PE for the first semester, and to put it lightly, it was a disaster.

 

Being sweaty and disgusting in front of Yujin was one thing. Being sweaty and disgusting and unathletic in front of Yujin was another. And being hit on the head by a basketball Yujin passed to her at light speed and passing out was a completely humiliating, absolutely garbage thing that Wonyoung has since fully erased from her memory.

 

“What happened?” Wonyoung asked blearily, waking up to the bright lights of the nurse’s office. She practically choked when she saw Yujin standing next to the bed, leaning over her worriedly.

 

“I passed you the basketball too fast and it hit your head and knocked you out,” Yujin explained, eyes full of concern. Wonyoung would’ve melted if her head didn't feel like it was being bashed in with a baseball bat. “Are you okay? You definitely have a concussion, I’m so sorry-”

 

“No, it's okay, I'm fine, I swear,” Wonyoung said, her speech slightly slurred. Yujin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Your concussion seems pretty bad, please get some rest. I'm really sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you.”

 

“It's okay, don’t worry,” Wonyoung said, gesturing with a floppy hand. Yujin took her hand in hers and lowered it down to the bed, staring her in the eyes. Wonyoung’s face practically caught on fire.

 

“Your face is red, are you okay? It must hurt really badly, I'm so sorry,” Yujin said worriedly. Wonyoung nearly died of embarrassment.

 

(“Oh, so that's why you hate her. She accidentally hit your head with a basketball and you passed out, and now you're all ‘This is so humiliating!’ and in denial.”

 

“Yena unnie, I support your rights. Your rights to shut the fuck up.”)

 

…

 

“As you all probably know by now,” Eunbi-ssem says, “we will be doing the egg baby project. You will have to raise an egg as a baby to learn about responsibility and parenthood. You will work in pairs, and no, you do not get to choose who your partner is.” Groans sound out from around the room but quiet as soon as Eunbi clears her throat. “I will choose partners randomly by lottery. Write your name on a piece of paper, fold it, and put it this box.”

 

After everyone puts their slips in the box, Eunbi begins the drawing. Wonyoung holds her breath.

 

“Baek Jiheon and Im Yeojin!”

 

Jiheon and Yeojin high five and go to the back of the class to start planning while the rest of the names are being called. Wonyoung breathes a sigh of relief that it wasn’t her and Yujin, but she feels like it’ll be short lived.

 

“Park Jisung and Samuel!”

 

“Jeong Jisoo and Natty!”

 

“Cha Minjung and Kim Chaeyeon!”

 

Wonyoung grimaces as the pairs keep getting called out, neither her name nor Yujin’s called yet. A pile of unfolded papers sits on Eunbi’s desk, so very few names must be left in the box. She shuffles in her seat, biting her lip in nervousness. _Please not Yujin, please._

 

“Next is Jang Wonyoung and...” Wonyoung jumps in surprise, heart rate skyrocketing. Eunbi-ssem places her hand back into the box, shuffling around the pieces of paper inside. Wonyoung shuts her eyes and clasps her hands. _Please don’t say Ahn Yujin, please don’t say Ahn Yujin, please please please-_

 

“Ahn Yujin!” Eunbi announces. Wonyoung very nearly dies on the spot. _Fuck._

 

Wonyoung opens her eyes and tries not to internally groan. Or externally groan. Or eternally groan.

 

Yujin comes over to her desk, thankfully looking just as painfully embarrassed. “I, um,” she says, swallowing. Wonyoung gives her a half hearted smile, a feeling of dread creeping up on her. “I’m still really sorry about the whole, uh,” she stammers, pink dusting her cheeks. (Wonyoung does _not_ think she’s cute.) “The whole concussion thing. Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah!” Wonyoung winces at the volume of her voice. She definitely just yelled that way too loud. “Yeah, I’m feeling better. Please don’t feel bad about that, I’m totally fine now.” _Way to sound convincing, Wonyoung,_ she curses herself. Fortunately, Yujin seems relieved.

 

“Oh, thank god,” Yujin says sheepishly. “I thought you hated me because of that. So. Sorry if I’m awkward?”

 

Wonyoung thinks four things in rapid succession.

 

  1. She’s cute when she blushes.
  2. Oh my god, I feel bad for saying I hate her. I don’t hate her at all.
  3. I’m just in denial, right? I can’t believe Yena unnie was actually right about something for once.
  4. I might have a tiny, tiny crush on Ahn Yujin.



 

Wonyoung blinks. That was quite a revelation to have in the middle of health class right in front of her kind-of-crush. “I’m really awkward too,” she says once she’s remembered how to act like a functional human being. “And I know it was an accident, so I don’t blame you.” She internally cheers. That was a success, as in she didn’t say something totally weird.

 

Yujin gives her a blinding smile and suddenly Wonyoung is sitting in that uncomfortable auditorium seat a year ago, stage lights shining overhead, just as breathless as she was back then. _Beautiful._

 

“I’m glad about that, actually,” Yujin says cheekily. “Because you’re okay, and you’re here now.” Again, Wonyoung nearly dies on the spot.

 

“Th- thanks,” she chokes out, face on fire. Before Yujin can respond and potentially call her out on how red she is, Eunbi calls everyone’s attention to the front of the room so she can give a summary of the project. Wonyoung sighs in relief. _Dear god, help me survive the rest of this class._

 

…

 

“We should meet up sometime,” Yujin says offhandedly once Eunbi has finished giving all the directions for the project. Their egg sits on a little nest of cotton balls inside an empty container from Yujin’s lunch box. Wonyoung nearly jumps out of her skin at Yujin’s voice, having spaced out during Eunbi’s entire lecture.

 

“Sure,” she says, voice a little too shrill and panicked. Yujin doesn’t comment on it, instead taking out her phone and opening her contacts. “Your number, then? We can work out the details over text.” Wonyoung types in her number and pauses at the contact name before hastily typing in “Wonyoung egg partner”. She cringes and hands the phone back to Yujin. Her lips quirk up for a brief moment and she types something. Wonyoung’s phone pings a moment later.

 

**from: XXX-XXX-XXXX**

**to: wonyoung egg partner**

howdy egg pardner. yeehaw

 

**from: wonyoung egg partner**

**to: yujin egg prince**

they always say yeehaw but never ask hawyee :/

 

Yujin laughs aloud at that. “You don’t really show it, but you’re actually just a huge dork, aren’t you?” Wonyoung opens her mouth to object and then thinks better of it. Yujin pulls out a sharpie and starts doodling hair on the egg. “What did you put for my contact name?”

 

Wonyoung startles, color filling her cheeks. “Nothing - I mean, just Yujin,” she lies, internally facepalming. Yujin snickers and caps her sharpie. “You’re so obvious,” she says teasingly. “What is it really? We shouldn’t lie to each other. We’re wives now.”

 

“We haven’t gotten married, Yujin,” Wonyoung says weakly. She swears this girl will be the death of her.

 

“I don’t want to raise the egg out of wedlock. And stop changing the subject,” Yujin says, all wide-eyed and frowning. Wonyoung knows it’s an act but she has to restrain herself from melting on the spot. “That’s scary, don’t do that,” she says instead, stifling a laugh when Yujin pouts for real. She gives up on trying to lie to her. “I put ‘yujin egg prince’.”

 

“Prince, huh?” Yujin smiles genuinely, half-moons eyes and dimples showing. Wonyoung reminds herself not to clutch at her chest and gay panic because that would not be a good look right now. “You know, Yena unnie told me you came up with that nickname.” Wonyoung snaps out of her soft hours and immediately rolls her eyes, ready to fight Yena.

 

“Are you serious,” she groans. “Even after I told her not to...”

 

“Hey, I don’t mind.” Yujin smiles cockily. Wonyoung would find it annoying if it was anyone other than her. “I’m flattered, really. Especially since it came from you.”

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Wonyoung mumbles. She observes her shoelaces closely, all too aware of Yujin’s eyes on her.

 

“I have basketball practice tomorrow after school. Do you want to bring the egg and watch? You could write down stuff for the journal part of the project,” Yujin offers. Wonyoung belatedly realizes that she’s making excuses for them to hang out together. Technically, they don’t have to spend that much time together, but if Yujin wants to, then well-

 

_What am I gonna do? Say no?_

 

“Yeah, I’ll come,” Wonyoung says easily. Too easily. Something warm and unfamiliar swells in her chest. She pushes it away.

 

…

 

“So, in conclusion, I’ve made a huge mistake,” Wonyoung says desperately to Chaewon as they wait for Sakura’s class to end so they can go watch the basketball team’s practice. Chaewon bends over, wheezing with laughter, a hand on her abs and tears in her eyes. Wonyoung pouts angrily and waits for her to stop laughing.

 

“What are lungs,” Chaewon gasps once she’s finally gotten a hold on herself. “You end up interacting with Yujin for, like, twenty minutes and suddenly you’re willing to admit you have a gigantic crush on her.”

 

“I do _not!_ Shut up!” Wonyoung hisses. “Oh, so Wonyoung’s partner for the project is Yujin?” Wonyoung whirls around to see Sakura slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

 

“Let’s go,” Wonyoung says loudly at the same time Chaewon says, “yes, and it’s amazing.” Wonyoung rolls her eyes and starts speedwalking.

 

“So, basically,” Chaewon recounts to Sakura as they walk to the gym, “they awkwardly apologized for the concussion thing for the millionth time. And they talked about the “prince” nickname because Wonyoung put it as Yujin’s contact name and Yujin asked what her contact name was and Wonyoung literally couldn’t lie to her because she’s a disaster.”

 

“Oh my god, this is priceless,” Sakura says in amazement. Wonyoung puts her head in her hands, seriously regretting how she’d panickedly told Chaewon everything that happened. “Chaewon, please keep elaborating.”

 

“Well, there’s not much more than that,” Chaewon sighs. “They’re super awkward because they're both hopelessly crushing on each other.”

 

“Since when has Yujin had a crush on me?!” Wonyoung yelps. Chaewon and Sakura stare at her, wide-eyed, and Wonyoung immediately realizes her mistake.

 

“Oh my god, she didn’t deny that she has a crush on Yujin,” Sakura whispers. Chaewon gasps theatrically. Wonyoung’s ears go red.

 

“Yeah, well - we’re here, so - let’s just go find a place to sit,” Wonyoung fumbles. Chaewon and Sakura roar with laughter and she nearly breaks into a sprint out of sheer embarrassment.

 

They sit in the middle of the bleachers and the basketball team emerges from the locker rooms moments later. Wonyoung immediately spots Yujin with her hair up in a ponytail, an arm slung around Minjoo’s shoulders, followed by Chaeyeon and Hyewon talking with the coach, Chu Sojung. Minjoo winks at Chaewon and she immediately goes beet red.

 

“Chaewon, do you have anything you’d like to share with the class?” Wonyoung teases. Chaewon immediately jerks her eyes away from Minjoo, looking slightly panicked. “No!” Wonyoung snorts behind her hand. Chaewon sighs, aware that she’s been backed into a corner. “Please don’t tell Yujin, Minjoo says she can’t keep a secret from her.”

 

“You’ve talked with Minjoo about Yujin?” Wonyoung asks in disbelief. “Of course I have. I need to get information about your future girlfriend,” Chaewon says expressionlessly. Wonyoung doesn’t understand how she can say such dumb things so shamelessly.

 

Wonyoung turns to Sakura. “Kkura unnie, do you- ” She stops once she sees Sakura’s eyes fixated on Chaeyeon. “Yeah, sorry, what?” Sakura asks a second too late, still not taking her eyes off Chaeyeon.

 

“We should be gaying out like Kkura unnie,” Wonyoung says to Chaewon. “Agreed.”

 

Wonyoung turns back to watch the practice, resting her head on her fist. Yujin’s dribbling around cones, doing a quick spin move into a layup (maybe Wonyoung researched basketball a little bit because of Yujin). The ball balances precariously on the rim before tipping in. The team cheers and Hyewon goes up next, Yujin going back in line.

 

Wonyoung thinks back to PE class, when she’d see Yujin doing things like this all the time from where she sat on the sidelines, nursing her concussion. She remembers how Yujin pulled off double clutches and fadeaway threes, always with that blinding smile. She remembers how she’d been so damn captivating, how she’d always tried to convince herself that she was just jealous to no avail. How day after day, she couldn’t take her eyes off her.

 

_I really do have a huge crush on her._

 

“Wonyoung? Earth to Wonyoung!” Chaewon claps in front of her face and Wonyoung snaps out of it. “Damn, were you spacing out the entire time? Practice is over.” Wonyoung’s eyes widen and she looks at the time.

 

“It’s been two hours?” Wonyoung asks disbelievingly, looking up to see all the players going into the locker rooms. “And where’s Sakura unnie?”

 

“She’s outside waiting for Chaeyeon to finish changing so they can go be gay together,” Chaewon says, wrinkling her nose.

 

“You’re one to talk,” Minjoo says from behind Chaewon. Chaewon whips around, flustered. “Hi, Minjoo! You did great today! With the… basketball… and stuff.” She trails off.

 

“I already know that you don’t know anything about basketball. But I’m glad that you’re trying to impress me,” Minjoo says cheekily. “Anyways, I’ll walk you home today, if you don’t mind? Wonyoung, I’d ask you too, but I don’t think Yujin would be very happy with me. See you tomorrow!” At that, she and Chaewon walk away together, whispering to each other. Wonyoung watches them go, wide-eyed.

 

_What the hell does she mean by that?_

 

“Hey, Wonyoung!” Wonyoung turns around to see Yujin exiting the locker rooms, practically drowning in a hoodie a few sizes too big. Wonyoung’s heart melts.

 

“Hey, Yujin. Your left handed layups are looking a lot better.” Yujin gives her that dimpled smile and that warmth fills her chest again. “Thank you! I’m glad you noticed it, I’ve been working on my left hand handling for a while now, actually. Oh - hi, Eggy!” Yujin coos, leaning down at the egg nestled in cotton balls in the container Wonyoung’s holding.

 

“Is Eggy its name now?” Wonyoung asks, amused by Yujin’s characteristic weirdness, for lack of a better word. Yujin shrugs. “I don’t know, I just came up with it on the spot. We could discuss it more over bubble tea at the place down the street,” Yujin says smoothly.

 

_Sorry if I’m awkward, my ass._

 

Well, she’s still trying to spend time with her. She leaps at the chance.

 

“I’m paying, then.” “No, I will!”

 

…

 

“You have a sweet tooth?” Yujin asks, resting her elbows on the table and a hand under her chin. With her round glasses and sweater paws, she looks like the opposite of the girl who was tearing apart her defenders on the court a mere thirty minutes ago.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I drink coffee a lot, but I always put in a lot of sugar to handle the bitterness.” Wonyoung pops the top off her chocolate bubble tea and sticks a straw through the milk foam. It’s almost cloyingly sweet, but definitely will give her the energy she needs to finish her homework tonight without caffeine.

 

Yujin wrinkles her nose. “You drink coffee? That’s not good for you, you know. And chocolate tastes better.”

 

“Are you worried about me?” Wonyoung asks. Yujin pauses for a little too long, Wonyoung’s nerves tingling under her lingering gaze. “Maybe I am,” she says cheekily. Wonyoung swallows, eyes dropping back down to her drink. She stirs it with her straw.

 

“I’m worried for you, too. How are you going to drink without a straw?” Yujin blinks in confusion and looks down at her strawless black bubble tea. “Oh! Right, I forgot about that. I’ll get two straws, then.” She walks over to the front counter. “That’s actually really sweet,” Wonyoung mumbles to herself, blushing.

 

Yujin returns to the table, two straws in hand. “Look how fast I can drink this,” she boasts, placing both straws in her mouth like a walrus, making Wonyoung laugh. She doesn’t understand how acting so stupid manages to make her even more charming, but it somehow does.

 

Yujin finishes her tea in record time - in under a minute - and this not-date ends up becoming Yujin sitting there, holding her stomach in pain and asking Wonyoung questions as she slowly chips away at her chocolate bubble tea.

 

“And that’s how Chaeyeon and Sakura met. Sakura still doesn’t remember it because it was so long ago, and now they’re a disgustingly sweet couple,” Wonyoung finishes.

 

“That’s amazing. And props to Nako and Hitomi for not telling Sakura about it yet. If it was me, I would’ve totally slipped up because I can never keep a secret,” Yujin comments offhandedly.

 

“Yeah, Chaewon told me,” Wonyoung says, and then claps a hand over her mouth. _Shit._

 

Yujin laughs. “You guys talk about me? Don’t worry, Minjoo and I talk about you two a lot too. Well, Minjoo really only talks about Chaewon. She really, _really_ likes her, you know. But don’t tell Minjoo I said that.”

 

“Of course not,” Wonyoung says. “But also, Chaewon really likes her too. You didn’t hear that from me, though.” She winks. Yujin’s dimples appear again and she sits up, a hand still on her stomach. “Are our best friends going to be dating?”

 

“I guess so,” Wonyoung sighs, finishing off her bubble tea. Yujin raises her gaze to Wonyoung's and says, “They’d definitely be a really annoyingly cute couple, and I don’t like thirdwheeling.” Wonyoung’s heart jumps up to her throat as color floods her cheeks.

 

“One second, you’ve got a little- ” Yujin leans in, thumb delicately wiping at Wonyoung’s cheek. Milk foam. She licks it off her thumb and Wonyoung’s face heats up.

 

“You’re more annoying than the both of them combined,” Wonyoung says, voice strained. Yujin gives her that dazzling smile and she can’t look away.

 

“And you’re cuter than the both of them combined, so I guess we’re a better couple than 2kim.” Yujin says self-satisfactorily, that confident smirk on her face. “Maybe we should name our egg after our ship name! Wonjin? Yuyoung? Anjang? Oh, how about Annyeongz?”

 

“You want to name our egg ‘hello’? It’ll get bullied at school, we have to be responsible parents and give it a good name!”

 

“Then we should protect it! I mean, our biggest challenge is making sure it doesn’t break. That’s basically what this entire project is about, right?”

 

_Maybe it was, at the beginning. But not anymore._

 

“Annyeongz it is, then.”

 

…

 

**from: wonyoungie**

**to: yenasshole**

u were right

 

**from: yenasshole**

**to: wonyoungie**

OMG NO ONE EVER SAYS THAT TO ME

 

**from: yenasshole**

**to: wonyoungie**

ALSO WHAT IS THIS ABOUT

 

**from: wonyoungie**

**to: yenasshole**

im starting to have f**lings :////

 

**from: yenasshole**

**to: wonyoungie**

omg sweetie im so sorry

 

**from: yenasshole**

**to: wonyoungie**

u wanna come over to watch haikyuu and talk abt it? i have mincho ice cream even tho i hate it

 

**from: wonyoungie**

**to: yenasshole**

ur the best, ily

 

…

 

“The project is going well, we have a week left and our journal entries are done. I’ve checked off most of the things on the assignment sheet, basically all that’s left is our presentation,” Wonyoung tells Yujin as they walk to class together.

 

“Awesome. I’m never responsible and I always procrastinate, so you’re the best partner in the world,” Yujin says cheerfully, her hand bumping with Wonyoung’s as they make their way down the hall. “Honestly, I’ve never had a fun project before until now.”

 

“Was it fun because the project itself was fun or because I’m your partner?”

 

“Because of you, of course. You don’t even have to ask.” Wonyoung swallows and looks down, well acquainted with the sudden warmth in her chest whenever Yujin says things like that.

 

“Are we going to keep talking after this project is over?” Wonyoung asks, struck by a sudden bravery that if she doesn’t ask now, she never will. Yujin stops walking and gives her a confused look.

 

“You’re asking really obvious questions today. Of course, we’ll still be friends, Wonyoung,” Yujin says quietly, wrapping Wonyoung in a tight hug. She’s still for a moment and then she hugs back, settling comfortably into her warmth, a hand dropping from Yujin's side to grab her hand.

 

“You give really good hugs,” Wonyoung murmurs. Yujin smells like black tea and vanilla and she can feel her smile next to her ear.

 

“Come to my basketball game tonight,” Yujin says once they’ve separated. “It’s the finals of the regional championship.”

 

“Are you sure? That’s a huge game, Yujin,” Wonyoung chews on her lip, worried. She doesn’t want to be a distraction.

 

“I’m sure. If you’re there, I’ll definitely win.” (They're still holding hands.)

 

…

 

The stands are teeming with people when Wonyoung enters the enormous gym, bright lights shining overhead. Players are scattered around the court, warming up before the match starts. Wonyoung finds a spot that’s a little less crowded and sits down, scanning for Yujin on the court. She finds her in the red OTR high school jersey, shooting threes on the opposite side. She’s sinking them consistently, but she looks slightly on edge.

 

“Yujin!” She shouts, waving her hands wildly. Yujin looks up, smiling softly when she sees her. She gives her a thumbs up and runs in for a layup, the ball falling through the hoop as usual. A second later, a voice comes over the speakers - the announcer, presumably - and the players exit the court, lining up at the sideline. They shake hands and take their positions on the court, the crowd roaring all the while. Wonyoung clenches her hands into fists, almost shaking with excitement.

 

She almost wonders why this matters so much to her, but then she hears Yujin’s “you’re asking really obvious questions today,” and she knows why.

 

OTR get first possession from the tip-off. Yujin dribbles the ball upcourt, looking calm as the shot clock slowly winds down. A hesitation move and she slips past her defender to shoot a three. The ball arcs over the players desperately jumping to block it, cleanly swishing the net without a hint of grazing the rim. Yujin immediately runs back to defend her side of the court, a small smile on her face as the blinding gym lights shine overhead.

 

 _Beautiful,_ Wonyoung thinks to herself, releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding as that familiar warmth blossoms in her chest. (She thinks she has an inkling of what it might be now.)

 

…

 

The first quarter ends 27-22 in OTR’s favor. The second quarter slows down from the run-and-gun pace, ending at 44-43. The third quarter ends at a neck-and neck tie, 64-64. The two teams trade shots back and forth all fourth quarter, red and blue whizzing from baseline to baseline.

 

Wonyoung grits her teeth and looks up at the scoreboard. 83-85, 37 seconds left. The opposing team has the ball. Yujin’s got her hands on her knees, wiping sweat from her forehead. She looks exhausted, but still has that fiery determination that stunned Wonyoung a year ago as she leaped across the stage under the yellow spotlight. Wonyoung cups her hands around her mouth.

 

“Yujin, you can do it!” She screams. Surprised, Yujin takes her eyes off her defender, scanning the crowd for a moment. She locks eyes with Wonyoung, intense and breathtaking, and mouths something Wonyoung can’t understand before turning back to the game, looking eerily calm as she sinks into extreme focus.

 

Lightning fast, she suddenly intercepts a pass and grabs the ball, passing it to Minjoo. “A steal! Will they be able to make a three and win this game?” The announcer booms. Wonyoung draws to the edge of her seat.

 

Yujin is their best shooter. She has to make this shot.

 

Yujin darts past her defender to recieve an open pass from Minjoo, a move everyone was expecting but the defense was still too slow for. Two people rush to guard her, but it’s not enough. These last few seconds feel like they're in slow motion.

 

She bends her legs. (5.)

 

She raises the ball. (4.)

 

She jumps. (3.)

 

She shoots. (2.)

 

 _Swish._ (1.)

 

She scores. (0.)

 

“A buzzer beater!” The announcer yells, startling Wonyoung as she sighs in relief. “With the final standings of 86 to 85, OTR High wins the regional championships, advancing to nationals!” Wonyoung leans back, shoulders slumping, suddenly feeling tired like she'd been in the game as the adrenaline slowly dissipates. The players line up and shake hands. Wonyoung leaves the gym and waits outside the locker rooms so she can see Yujin.

 

“You came,” comes a soft voice. Yujin looks almost sheepish, a hand scratching her head and her oversized sweater bunched up around her wrists. _Cute._

 

“Of course I did. You asked me to,” Wonyoung says, smiling. “That was an amazing game. Congratulations on making it to nationals. That last shot was awesome.”

 

“I didn’t think I was gonna make it, to be honest,” Yujin sighs, shoulders bumping with Wonyoung's as they walk together. “I had three fouls because their defense was so tight. And my whole body was sore. But I just felt like I had to win, and it had to be me who had the last word. I guess I felt a little bit selfish.”

 

“Why?” Wonyoung asks. Yujin grins, making Wonyoung inexplicably breathless even though she wasn’t the one who was just playing on the court.

 

“Because you were cheering for me,” She answers simply. That warm feeling resonates again. Wonyoung tries to say something, but words fail her, so she just shakes her head and wraps Yujin in a hug.

 

…

 

**from: wonyoung egg partner**

**to: yujin egg prince**

jsyk you outsold steph curry

 

**from: yujin egg prince**

**to: wonyoung egg partner**

sldfjlsdkfjfsf stop im red,,,

 

**from: yujin egg prince**

**to: wonyoung egg partner**

we have the presentation tmrw so u wanna come over to rehearse?

 

**from: wonyoung egg partner**

**to: yujin egg prince**

you don’t have to make excuses to hang out together yk. id say yes no matter what _[unsent]_

 

**from: wonyoung egg partner**

**to: yujin egg prince**

yujin being responsible, the simulation is glitching

 

**from: yujin egg prince**

**to: wonyoung egg partner**

i learned from the best

 

**from: wonyoung egg partner**

**to: yujin egg prince**

im omw

 

…

 

“I finished our script. We don’t need to memorize it word for word, but instead get the general gist of what we’re supposed to say,” Wonyoung says, slipping off her shoes and arranging them neatly on Yujin’s front door carpet.

 

“Sounds good,” Yujin says. “I’m actually kind of sad this project is ending. But at least we don’t have to worry about protecting Annyeongz anymore.” She gestures to the egg, curly hair and a small “annyeongz” drawn on it. Wonyoung's smile is a little bittersweet. She takes out the printed script so they can practice.

 

Yujin does fine, of course. Years of theatre make her a natural at public speaking. But Wonyoung keeps messing up, her mind elsewhere.

 

“Are you okay?” Yujin asks. “You seem unfocused. Do you want to take a break?”

 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry,” Wonyoung says, flustered. “I just- ” she stops there, afraid of saying too much.

 

She’s worried. Worried that even though Yujin reassured her, they might not be friends after this. Worried that she’s going to be stupid and _say it,_ and then they won’t be friends either way.

 

“You just what?” Yujin questions, tilting her head. Wonyoung bites her lip. “What did you say to me, right before the game ended? I couldn’t tell what you said.”

 

“Oh, that?” Yujin goes red, sheepishly scratching the back of her neck. “I was really caught up in the heat of the moment, so it was kind of cheesy and weird...” At Wonyoung’s frown, she sighs. “I, um. I said ‘this is for you’. Because I wanted the winning shot to be for you.”

 

_Oh._

 

“I’m really sorry if that was too much,” Yujin says quickly, flustered. “You still seem kind of uncomfortable with me sometimes, so I get it, but I just kind of thought...” She trails off, embarrassed. Wonyoung steels her resolve and takes a breath.

 

“I know how I might seem like I’m uncomfortable around you, but it’s not because I don’t like you. It’s- ” She gives up on lying. She might as well say it, and then if they’re not going to be friends and she’s going to be embarrassed for the rest of her life, then so be it. “It’s really the opposite. I just get - nervous. Around you.”

 

“Oh.” There’s a painstaking silence for a moment too long, and Wonyoung winces. ( _Good going, Wonyoung. You managed to confess in the most embarrassing way possible,_ she thinks to herself.)

 

“ _Oh,_ ” Yujin says meaningfully. Before Wonyoung can bury herself in the ground, Yujin says, “oh, thank god.” She sounds relieved, her shoulders relaxing, that characteristic dimpled grin appearing again. “I was really worried that - can I kiss you?” She asks.

 

“Yes,” Wonyoung chokes out, and then Yujin’s lips are on hers and she finally gets to taste that beautiful smile.

 

(She supposes this all worked out a lot better than she thought it would.)

 

…

 

**from: prince yujin <3 **

**to: princess wonyoung <3**

are we girlfriends now?

 

**from: princess wonyoung <3**

**to: prince yujin <3 **

*yujin voice* ur asking very obvious questions today

 

**from: princess wonyoung <3**

**to: prince yujin <3 **

ofc we are, dumbass

 

**from: prince yujin <3 **

**to: princess wonyoung <3**

im your dumbass now <3

 

**from: princess wonyoung <3**

**to: prince yujin <3 **

<3

 

…

 

“In conclusion,” Yujin says, the whole class’s eyes trained on her, “I learned a lot about responsibility, because this was the first time I didn’t finish my project at 1 AM the day it was due.” The class laughs and Wonyoung smiles. “But that was mostly because I had the best partner ever.”

 

“False, _I_ had the best partner ever,” Wonyoung cuts in. This isn’t part of the script, but it’s fine. Yujin’s used to improvisation. “And I learned a lot from her too.”

 

“I learned that even though I was convinced that this was going to be a disaster, because the last time we’d interacted ended with me in the nurse’s office with a concussion- ” “Hey!” “I wouldn’t trade this for anything, because I found someone who was special to me.”

 

Yujin gives her that smile she loves so much, and it’s all Wonyoung can see.

**Author's Note:**

> * thanks for reading, happy holidays!!!
> * lettie i have another izone fic for u soon, thank u and ur neverending love for eunbi inspiring me to stan these dorks
> * find me on twitter @butterflyhyejoo


End file.
